


Use Me

by Fadedwriter



Series: Danganronpa Stories [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Mondo gets upset when Leon grabs his ass. Leon better explain quickly or he'll be getting a beating. Leon doesn't want a beating he wants to be use.





	Use Me

                Mondo slammed his fist into the wall of the hallway. He clenched his teeth, glaring down at Leon. “Are you trying to piss me off?” He straight up growled at the smaller boy. There was no way Leon could escape as the biker had him completely cornered against the wall.

                Leon flashed a nervous smile. “That’s not what I was trying to do.” The baseball player held up his hands in surrender.

                “Then what the hell were you trying to do. Grabbing another guy’s ass ain’t normal.”

                “I, um… kinda hoped you swung that way.” Leon let out a worry chuckle.

                “You, what?” Mondo’s cheeks turned red. He didn’t seem to comprehend what Leon was saying to him. “You thought I was gay… wait a minute, does that mean you’re…?”

                Leon flashed a nervous smile. He gave the taller boy a wink. “Yeah, and you’re totally my type.” Mondo’s cheeks flushed. The biker gang leader seemed unnerved by his confession which sucked to say the least. Leon had really hoped to get his rocks off with the guy. It had been far too long since another man used him.

                Mondo grabbed the baseball star by the padlock that hung around his neck. He yanked him down the hallway with no compliant by the redhead. In fact, Leon felt his cock twitch. He was force to follow Mondo like a dog on a leash.

                Mondo kicked opened his own door. He then pulled Leon into his dorm room, throwing him onto his bed. Leon crashed onto the mattress on his stomach. He let out grunt. He turned his head back to see Mondo slam the door shut and lock it.

                The biker gang leader cracked his knuckles in his hands. “You sure I’m your type? I’m known for being rough with my bitches.” A smile that said ‘I’m going to punch your lights out if you’re fucking messing with me’ plastered across Mondo’s face. Yep, defiantly his type.

                Leon flipped around to sit on his ass. “Use me however you want.” His body trembled in need. Drool ran down to his chin.

\---

_These chains fucking sucked! No matter how much he struggled he could barely move his arms in any direction. They remained spread out and above his head on the bed. He didn’t even know how he ended up in this place to start with. The last thing he could remember was some guy coming up to him to ask for an autograph for his daughter._

_Everything had gone black after that._

_When he finally woke up he was in this strange bed left only in his boxer shorts. His clothes lay folded neatly on the dresser directly across from him. When he tried to move he was quickly halted by the restraints on his wrists and ankles._

_He had struggled for a good hour, screaming his head off. He didn’t understand. Why was he here? Where was he? The room barely had anything in it just the bed and dresser. There also seemed to be two doors that lead to other rooms and no windows._

_At last one of the doors opened up. Leon instantly recognized the man as the one who asked for his autograph. “You?! Why the hell am I here?” Leon struggled against his restraints again to try and get at the man._

_A smirk came on the man’s face. “I’m glad you still have energy, my pet.”_

_“Pet?! What the hell are you talking about? I’m no one’s damn pet!”_

_The man sat down beside him. He rested his hand on Leon’s cheek, stroking it softly. “You will be soon. You just need some proper training first.” The man slid his hand down Leon’s body. “Then you’ll be begging me to fuck you every day for the rest of your life.”_

_A chill ran down Leon. “What the hell?! I don’t swing that way you fucking pervert!”_

_The man laughed. “I’ve learned the human body is more complicated than most people think.” The man’s hand brushed over Leon’s boxers. “For now let’s take things easy and get you a little more use to having sex with a man.”_

_“No! Get away from me!” Leon struggled against his restraints again. The man was easily able to hold him down and yank his boxers off his waist, exposing him._

_The man moved himself between Leon’s legs. He used his hands to spread open Leon’s ass cheeks. Leon’s body shook. He gazed down at the man with clenched teeth and tears in his eyes. He didn’t want this! He didn’t want the guy to put anything inside him._

_The man rolled his tongue between his crack. He lapped at it like it was some sort of freakin’ treat. A rush of heat ran up Leon’s body. His asshole started to twitch that made Leon panic even more than he already was. His heart ran rampant. He needed to find a way out of this._

_The man’s tongue pushed inside. It dug into him, wiggling around in him like some sort of worm. On instinct Leon’s legs tried to close only for the restraints to forbid it. A tingle ran up his spine._

_“Uh, stop,… just stop, please.” Leon shut his eyes, trying to block out what was happening to him. His skin crawled. His asshole clenched against the tongue, but that only made it worst. He could feel it more._

_Only when this asshole finally stopped fighting it did the man removed his tongue. The man let out a pant. “That’s a good boy. Now that you finally relaxed you get your reward.” Leon heard the sound of a belt unbuckling._

_His body tensed up all over again. Hands came to rest on his hips. Something pressed against the entrance to his ass. “Relax. It’s going to hurt if you don’t.” The head of the thing rubbed against him._

_Leon couldn’t do it. He couldn’t relax. That’s when he felt the sharp pain of the man going inside of him anyway. His back arched. He screamed bloody murder. The man moved inside him over and over again. Leon’s body tensed and wiggled in an attempt to escape in any attempt to get away._

_He didn’t even understand how such a big thing could go inside him. Tears ran down his eyes. The man took hold of Leon’s own hard dick. Leon hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten hard in all this. The man began to stroke his dick as he thrust into him._

_“Stop, ah-stop… Don’t rub my dick.”_

_“But you seem to like it, my pet.” The man rolled his tongue across Leon’s tear stained cheek. Leon’s body grew hotter and hotter until they both met their climaxes._

_The man petted him on the head. “You did well.” He removed his cock and left him there to cry._

_The first few days were the worst. The man who only referred to himself as master would simply come to train him to fuck with another guy, let him use the bathroom under heavy supervision and restraints and feed him. Despite the man’s best efforts, Leon hated every time he fucked him._

_That’s when the man began to introduce his body to other things. He feed him pills and gave him strange drinks that gave him boners. His body would grow hot and he became more sensitive to touch. He could barely think once those drugs kicked in. All he knew was it started feeling good._

_Sex toys had been added next. Sometimes the man would make him use them on his self while he watched. Since Leon would still be partly restrained in these cases he couldn’t exactly escape and the man had his body nice and hot so he wouldn’t be in the best shape to fight back._

_Sometimes just to torture Leon, his master would get him all hot with the pills and leave him alone for a few hours that drove Leon crazy. Other times Leon had to ask for it which would later come to begging. The more Leon behaved himself the more freedom he gained. He didn’t always have to be restrained, but the door did remain lock._

_His master also didn’t want him getting out of shape. His sexy jock body was part of the reason he choose him as a pet. So once a day Leon would be allowed in the home gym to keep himself looking good. Keeping a fit body gave him the reward of being fucked in various positions._

_Leon’s master had called him many names as they fucked, “my pet, slut, bitch, whore.” He heard these names so much he slowly started to think one of them was his real name. He gave up fighting a long time ago. As long as he behaved himself his master treated him well and he got to cum as much as he wanted._

_Soon his master taught him how to suck a dick. He started out with the basics until he could completely deep throat his master without issue. Having a dick in his mouth hadn’t been as bad as when he first had it up his ass. At times it was preferable when his master fucked him a little too rough the day before._

_When Leon’s hair grew a bit too long his master decided to style it. He spiked up his hair and the hair on his chin he cut into a goatee. He slipped a ring onto it to make it stand out. His master also decided he look hotter with some piercings. He gave him a labret on his bottom lip, a tongue piecing and six earrings on his right ear. They all hurt like hell, but his master was nice enough to let him heal before he start fucking him again._

_Sucking dick or kissing his master felt weird with his new tongue piecing, but with practice he was able to overcome this. Eventually his master had told him he had earned a super reward for all his hard work. His master had invited over several other guys he called his ‘friends’ and he was duty bond to please them all. He had a dick in his mouth or ass the entire night. Half the guys telling him he looked more like a rock star than a ball player._

_Three nights out of the week, Leon got his super rewards. They were far better than just being with his master after all some of them had even bigger dicks than him and some were tough like gangsters. Leon was of course smart enough not to say it out loud._

_Then one day everything changed. His master busted into his room and told him to get dress. He never got dress except for maybe his boxers. His master shoved the clothes that had remained on the dresser since he got there into him, demanding that he hurry._

_Leon couldn’t understand what had gotten into his master. Like the good pet he had become he obeyed. It was awkward to say the least. He hadn’t worn them in so long he wasn’t fully sure how to properly put on the school uniform. His master helped him buttoned it up. He kissed his forehead and told him not to tell anyone about him._

_Leon was even more lost. His master rushed him out of the room. He would be placed in a car and driven to a part of town he didn’t know. His master dumped him there. Leon tried to chase after the car like any dog would, but the car was too fast for him._

_Hours later after wondering the streets he was found by his cousin Kanon. She hugged him, crying how she had been looking for him. He had been dragged back home where the rest of his family questioned what had happened to him. Leon felt as if he were in a tailspin._

_His family and the police had been looking for him since the moment he disappeared. They must have been closing in on his location which was why his master panic and dumped him. Leon didn’t want to get his master in trouble so he told them he ran off because he couldn’t stand playing baseball anymore and wanted to become a musician. He had been gone his entire summer break._

_Despite this Leon would be scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy for his baseball skills where he would meet Mondo. The guy was much hotter than any guy who had fucked him before. So he just couldn’t help himself when he saw Mondo walking down the hall all by himself._

\---

                Mondo took his jacket off, dropping it to the floor. The buff biker made his way over to the defenseless baseball player. He yanked on Leon’s padlock, pulling the redhead forward. Mondo got right in his face. “You better be one good fuck if you’re going to pull stunts like that.”

               Leon nodded. He licked his lips. “So do you want me to suck your dick first?” A rush of excitement shot through him. His cock twitched at the thought of having a real dick in his mouth after almost a full year of a dry spell. Dildos weren’t enough and he just couldn’t get it up for girls anymore.

                “You’re a hungry bitch, aren’t ya?”

                Leon’s dick started to grow at the name. “I’m your hungry bitch.”

                Mondo blinked in confusion. He quickly gained a cocky look. One Leon recognized from fucking a number of guys. Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader was going to use him. Leon’s cock grew fully hard, straining against his pants. He reached for the other boy’s belt.

                Mondo grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Hey, I didn’t say touch me yet. You want my dick you have to beg for it like a good bitch.” He shoved Leon back on the bed.

                Leon rolled over on all fours, facing the biker. His eyes glazed over in lust. “Please, let me suck you dick, master. I need to suck it to make you cum.”

                “Whoa, you seriously are some sort of slut. Fine, I guess I shouldn’t leave a hungry bitch starving. I have a soft spot for dogs.” Mondo unbuckled his monstrous belt buckle. His black baggy pants instantly fell to reveal his snug tiger printed underwear that barely hid his erection. Mondo slid them down.

                If Leon wasn’t drooling before he was now. He had hit the jackpot. Not only was Mondo the rough type he also had a massive dick. Leon wasn’t even sure if he had a bigger one in his time as a pet, but it certainly had to be in the running.

                Mondo saw how he looked at him and smiled. “Get out of those clothes, bitch. You don’t need them.”

                He was right about that. Leon stripped out of his clothes as fast as his body would let him. He threw the articles of clothing behind the bed, not caring what happened to them. His erection breathed fresh air.

                Leon got back on his hands and knees. He walked over to the edge of the bed where Mondo was waiting for him. Leon opened his mouth wide. Mondo shoved his big, fat dick into it; the tip pushing against the entrance of his throat. Leon’s eyes narrowed in lust.

                He swirled his tongue around the shaft. He worked his mouth around it. He took the cock out of his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base of the member. He brought his mouth to the biker’s balls. He lapped his tongue around the sack that earned him a moan from his new master.

                He looked up into Mondo’s sharp purple eyes. A pleasing look was in them. Leon rolled his tongue over the bottom of Mondo’s shaft. He moved his tongue over the sides while he continued to look at Mondo.

                “Focus on my dick, bitch.”

                Leon focused his eyes on the massive cock. He rolled his lips over the lower head. His mouth lowered down on the dick. He relaxed his throat, pushing the member deeper down into him. He could taste the meaty goodness roll over his tongue.

                The baseball player’s mind fell into a haze. He moved his lips all the way down to the base, removing his hand. His hands clutched the edges of the bed so that he wouldn’t fall over. He worked the dick in his mouth that almost felt like he was chocking. He missed it so much.

                His own cock twitched and jump as he bobbed his head. His eyes slammed shut.

                “Fuck! You really do know how to suck a dick.” Mondo twisted his fingers in Leon’s hair, tugging it. The biker held him still. He started to fuck his mouth, pulling his dick back and slamming himself back inside.

                Mondo’s ball slapped against Leon’s chin. He opened one of his eyes to see the slams coming. Wet slurping moans flowed out of Leon. His body bounced back and forth with each of his master’s thrust.

                The cock slammed deep into his throat. His saliva coated the cock that only made it easier for Mondo to use his mouth as a cock sleeve.

                Pre-cum leaked from Leon’s dick. It twitched upward, begging to be touch. Leon refused to move however. He didn’t want to collapse over and accidently bite Mondo. Hot hard waves flowed through him. His eye shifted up to Mondo.

                Mondo grunted. “Fuck, fuck,… you really want to look at me that much you, slut?”

                Leon did. He wanted to look at Mondo’s handsome face. He wanted to make sure the biker was enjoying himself. He needed to be used. He was a pet, a rock star looking slut who hadn’t been used for far too long.

                Mondo’s cock started to throb in Leon’s throat. Leon allowed for Mondo to keep using his sexy toy mouth. Soon Mondo reached his end. Mondo slammed fully into him. His cum blowing out like an explosion. Leon felt like he was chocking down a gallon of milk because Mondo just kept cumming.

                Tears formed in Leon’s eyes. The cum filled his stomach. His body lost all control, blowing his load onto the bed. His head went into a daze when Mondo finally let go and pulled out his dick.

                Leon coughed up a little so that he could breath. He hated himself for doing it. There was just so much of it in one go his body couldn’t handle it. He looked to where he spit up the load. He licked his lips ready to lap it up.

                “You seriously are one hungry slut,” Mondo said. He wasn’t wrong. “Turn around and show me your ass. I’m not finish yet.”

                Leon stopped in the middle of licking the cum. He turned around. He fell onto his shoulders, reaching back for his ass, spreading it open.

                “What the-?”

                Leon looked back at his master’s stunned face. “What’s the matter? It’s ready for you.”

                “You have a butt plug.”

                “Yeah, you can just take it out. I need something much bigger than that to satisfy me.” Every fiber of Leon’s being screamed in excitement. His eyes shined in desire. His hips shook with impatient. “Hurry and use me, Mondo. A big guy like you isn’t satisfied with just one release. Use me, use me up.” Leon drooled at the mouth.

                The redhead’s eyes were everywhere, staring at Mondo’s massive dick, his bulky body since he took off his shirt and his good-looking face. Leon wasn’t sure what he like the most about the biker. He just knew he needed his big cock inside him already.

                “Fine, you slut you asked for it,” Mondo stated. Yes, he had asked for it, no he was begging for it. A toothy smile came over Leon’s drooling mouth. His cock became fully hard when Mondo removed his plug. _Finally, I’m going to get fucked_.

                The head of Mondo’s dick pressed against his already gaping hole. The biker grabbed his hips to hold him still. Mondo slammed himself inside him. Leon slid across the bed.

                They both moaned.

                Leon really had forgotten how a real dick felt. Despite just cumming he was on the verge of doing it again. Tears of joy ran down his face. Mondo showed his ass no mercy. Just like when he was inside his mouth Mondo’s pace was rough.

                Leon brought his elbows up so he could be on all fours. It didn’t do much to stabilize him as he felt he might collapse at any moment. The only thing he could think or feel was Mondo pounded his ass like a drum.

                “Even after having a butt plug in you your ass is still tight.” Mondo grunted with each thrust. His ass slapped against Leon’s rear. “How the fuck are you taking me?”

                Leon couldn’t respond. All the smaller boy could do was moan. His face wrecked in pleasure. His dick dripped like a faucet. His hips jerked back and forth. He was going to have a hard time walking once Mondo kicked him out. He didn’t care. This was so fucking worth it.

                Mondo’s body came down on top of him. The larger boy kept his dick deep inside him, using short powerful thrust. Mondo’s moans blew over his shoulder and neck. Leon could feel the biker’s dick getting ready to blow. 

                He didn’t want it to end yet. He had waited so long to get fucked again. It needed to go on so much longer. Leon’s inner protest had no say in it. Mondo came inside him, causing him to do the same.

                Leon saw stars.

\---

                Eight times. Mondo had never met a guy who could keep up with his crazy ass sex drive before. The biker gang leader lay in his bed beside the punk rocker looking baseball player. The redhead had ended up falling asleep after Mondo had finished fucking his ass.

                The other boy was far too slutty to be that natural at their age. Someone had to have used him as their personal bitch before. Mondo wasn’t exactly sure who, only that they trained him a little too well.

                Regardless the guy was hot and could keep up with him in terms of fucking. He would make him his and take care of him. At least his time at Hope’s Peak Academy wouldn’t be boring with Leon around.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment


End file.
